monsterhighlabfandomcom-20200214-history
Ian Van Cubus
Ian Van Cubus is the Son of the Succubus and the Incubus. He is able to seduce females and make them do whatever he wants them to, but he never uses this power. He also is taken ill due to a genetic defect very quick, what makes his mother and older sister pretty overprotective. His birthday is 12th November. Character Personality Ian is the complete opposit to his older sister Sugar. He is very shy and only speaks when he needs to. He often sound harsh by saying what comes to his mind first and then don't unterstand why everyone gets mad at him. He is focusing on school alot and therefore has trouble finding friends. Even though he never uses his powers to seduce females, his behavior, somehow attract them anyway. Appearance Ian's hair has shoulder-lenght, it's black with few blue strands. He has one longe strand hanging down on the right side of his face and it is green on its end. He has two striped ram's horns on his forehead, wings on his back and a long tail. His eyes are glowing light green and has no pupils. Clubs/Activities *Member of the Clawculus Working Group *Guitarist of the schoolband "Supermonstars" Abilities *'Seduction: '''He is able to seduce the opposit sex by using some sort of hypnosis, while having strong eye conact, making both female monsters and Normies believe that he is all they ever wanted and thus will do everything he commands. However, the same sex, Succubus and genderless Monsters are not affected. *'Flying''' Relationships Family He is the youngest descendant of the aristocratic Van Cubus family. He was born in the Netherlands and first left behind, due to an illnes, when his family moved to America. But when his condition changed for the better he came along and now lives with his mother, father and older sister Sugar in America. He really loves his bigger sister, even though she often goes on his nerves with her overprotecting and controlling behavior. He thinks that Sugar sometimes is even worse than his mother who treats him the same way. He seldom reveals when he has a different opinion or is bugged out. That drastically changed when Ian met his girlfriend Demise, what might be one reason for Sugar not liking her. Friends link=Crystalline Orbit It is hard for him to make friends because he simply is to shy to approach someone. That is given to the fact that he was home-schooled by his Grandmother because everyone was sure that staying at home is the savest for him. He once also tried to "create" a beast friend, but he apperantly failed. Then he met Matthew who has much in common with Ian. In fact they share the same interest in almost everything. So they became friends pretty fast, doing everything possible together. For instance, they are both members of the Clawculus working group amd even share the same grades in that subject. Romance For Ian it was love at first sight, even though he didn't realized himself. He just figured, that he wants to know her at all costs but wasn't able to explain why. At the very beginning he thought, Demise didn't like him and, even worse, is afraid of him because she tended to run away from him. But his ambition was aroused and they eventually became a couple. Mia showed up the first time after Demise and Ian made their relationship public. She tried to kill that relationship for good by acting like his girlfriend from the Netherlands. She was successfull and seperated them but then she felt bad for Ian who became a total wreck and claryfied the situation. Trivia *Ian was released on 29th January 2013 and was bigrikas 3rd entry to the fandom. *He was the 1st OC bigrika developed. However the release was shifted due to the fact that bigrika wanted to customize a doll. The possibilities for female doll customization were bigger so she switched his gender and thus his sister Sugar was born. *He also takes part in Spring Break Love and Beauty within the Beast. Category:Bigrika Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Incubus Category:RikaMal Category:RikaChar